Crimson Revenge & Pink Love
by KnightOfFanfic
Summary: Gaara's seeking his revenge and acceptance from his god Shukaku. Sakura is helping her foster mom run her tavern. What will become of their encounter. Will it spark love or will it only be a mask to help Gaara get his vengeance. GaaXsaku May contain lemons later on, who knows. Fantasy Medieval Theme.
1. The start

Chapter 1:

Sand bit at his skin as he walked through the desert sand storm. His bare chest battered and beaten with small cuts that covered his body. He slowly walked hell-bent on revenge. He looked ahead of him the sand blurring his vision. 'I wont die like this.' The one thought that remained in the young mans head as he tried to recover from earlier events. Contaminated blood covered his body as it tried to harden to his moving form. His aqua eyes remained void of emotion as the thoughts of revenge entered his head. Pushing his crimson red hair out of his face he stopped. The sand danced around him no longer touching his delicate skin. Reaching into a pouch strapped around his waist he pulled out a small orb. Holding it in his palm he looked down at the blue colored ball. "It wont be long now, they think they can break me. We will just have to wait and see. Wont we Lord Shukaku." A small emotionless chuckle left his mouth. The sand storm intensified at the gesture but not one sand partical landed back on the boy.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

"Sakura get in here!" An older woman's voice rang through the small tavern. The few customers that set in the dining area looked up at the blond women at her sudden outburst but after seeing her expression they shrugged it off. The woman stood behind a counter that was just right of an old wooden staircase. Her hands moved up to her hips and she tapped her foot a few time before yelling again. "Sakura didn't I just tell you to get your ass in here?" The older women was most definitely pissed at Sakura's absence. After a few whispered curses escaped her mouth she heard light footsteps coming from up stairs. Shortly after a beautiful young girl with short pink hair jumped down the stairs. Emerald eyes of innocence landed on the blonde woman.

"Sorry momma I was-" She was cut off by a wave of the woman's hand. Her once angry scowl slowly fell off and a grin sneaked across her face. She locked eyes with the girl and instead of words she jumped her eyes to a nearby table that had old dishes on it. A sigh escaped the pink haired girl and she skipped over to the table. Her maids apron swam around her long exposed legs and the short skirt that rested under it blew around her rump. Picking up the plates and cups she took off towards the back room. A small wash tub laid on the floor and taking a seat on the stool she picked up a rag and begin her horrible task of cleaning. She could barely finish before her mother's voice rang again. She got up and walked through the door that deposited her in the main room. "Yes momma?" Her sweet voice came clearly through her plump pink lips.

"Baby would you go take the orders of those people over their? Ask them if the need an ale or something. They have been in here chatting for some time and haven't ordered anything yet." Sakura nodded in response and walked over to two men sitting just next to the taverns entrance.

"Hey can I get you men anything, possibly an ale or maybe something to eat?"

"Ah, yes I do believe I would like a cup of ginsing tea. Please." He looked across the table at his partner who nodded a no. The older of the two men looked up at her his pale white eyes landing on her. "I ordered, are you going to stand there or fetch me my refreshment?" His voice bit back at her this time. 'How disrespectful' She thought to herself knowing much better than to speak up. With a quick bow she spun on her heels and walked into the back room. Walking past the was tub she walked up to an old wooden barrel. A single iron nozzle rested in the side of the barrel, and after retrieving a cup she filled it up with the greenish brown liquid. She walked back out to the table cup in hand.

"Here you go, Mr" She paused for a moment, "Um, excuse me but I never caught your name." She place the cup on the table in front of him. He picked it up and took a sip. His face drew back from the cup with amazement spread across it. After regaining his composer he looked back at her and spoke,

"I am Hiashi Hyuga Duke of Elminhide estate. Think you for the tea. You are dismissed." Sakura began to get irritated by how rude this man was, Duke or not. She bowed once more and walked away. She walked back up to the counter where her foster-mother was pouring ale for some drunks. "Momma anything else before I go back to the dishes."

"No dear you are good to go. I'll handle the front for now. Go on and finish up in back." She didn't need anymore convincing. She pushed her way through the old oak door that led to the back room. she assumed her place on the stool and got back to the main task at hand. After completing the dishes she walked back out and noticed that sun had started to set. It's once bright rays slowly dimmed as it fell under the tree line and out of sight. The tavern wasn't full anymore the men from earlier along with most of its guest had retired home or were already up stairs in their rented rooms. She walked up to the counter and saw her mom sitting in the old wooden chair with her head in her arms as she slept lazily on the counter. She walked over to her and was about to wake her up when two men came in dressed in their steel guard uniforms. One stopped at the door while the other came up to the counter, He stopped on the other side and laid a sheet of paper on the counter.

"Have you seen this man, ma'am?" The guard stood there pointing down to the paper. A young man with short messy hair was poorly drawn on it. His eyes were circled heavily and it made him look like a raccoon she couldn't help but hide a giggle. She examined it a little bit more and came to the conclusion that she had not seen him.

"No sir I haven't, but I will keep a look out for him. May I ask why he is being hunted?" Her fingers traced over his outline as if to physically remember his appearance. She looked up at the guards eyes and awaited an answer.

"Six counts of murder and theft of government property. He is assumed dangerous so please keep your safety in mind and tell us if you catch wind of him. We believe he may be headed this way and are informing the residence of the area. Keep the poster and please tell others of this mans evil deeds." She looked back down at the picture and noticed a tattoo on the mans forehead, '_Love _what an odd thing to have tattooed on ones face.' She looked back to the guard and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Oh I see, well then believe me if I see this man you will be the first to know." With that the guard was satisfied and made his exit. On the way out Sakura gave the two men one more smile and a quick wave. After the guards disappeared she turned back to her mother and gave her a soft nudge. The blonde lifted her head off the counter and looked up at Sakura. "Momma its time you went to bed I'll stay up and do night shift. It doesn't look like Ino's gonna come in anyways."

"Thank you my dear." The woman stood up and hugged her. Pulling her close to her chest she pulled back only so she could give Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek. After the hug ended she begin to walk away. On her way up the stairs she turned back to her and spoke, "Night honey."

"Night momma." The only reply she got was the sound of foot steps as Tsunade walked to her room.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

The sky had darkened and the young red-head had made his way out of the sandstorm and into the safety of the treeline that bordered the desert. Tall tree's surrounded and the cloak the canopy casted over the ground made it seem darker then what it really was. Walking down the dirt road he stayed alert for sounds that may indicate enemies. His eyes scanned the road and the forest that laid on both sides of it. He walked for some time before he started to feel the effects of blood loss and fatigue. Slowly his walking came to a halt and he fell to his knees. Pain rippled through his body and he looked down at his stomach. He pulled his hand away from his ribs so he could look at his wound. The blood had quit pouring but it was still open and raw. Blood coated the surround area and infection was possible. He slammed his fist into the ground anger flooding him. "Fuck! I can't die like this. I gotta keep going." He stumbled to his feet and took a few more steps before crashing to the ground. He screamed with anger. "No! Shukaku don't abandon me... i'm your devoted servant and your leaving me to die!" His screams rang through the forest. animals from all around could be heard fleeing as more screams came out. "I need you..." The red head pushed his self back up. He tried to remain in control of his body but it didn't want to comply with his demands. Standing back up he made his way to the closest tree. Leaning his body against it he pulled the orb back out. "I got this for you... why wont you help me?" The blue orb was glowing with some kind of unharvested power. He stared at it his vision drifting to black. "Why wont you accept this?" His voice came low his anger suppressed. He slid the orb back into his pouch and reached down to his leather boots. Pulling out his Sica (A Sica is a large curved dagger that was used by the Illyrians, Tharcians, Dacians, and Ancient Rome.) he brought it up to his arm and slid the blade down across his skin. The slice was clean and shallow but plenty of blood came out. "Epanafora"(Greek for Restore.) the word fell from his mouth and light surrounded him for just a second before fading away. The effects of the spell healed all of his minor wounds including his self inflicted one but for every positive it done their was a negative. He felt pain shoot through out his muscles.

He slid down the tree his Sica falling from his hand. "How can I be so weak, why do you not help me. IS THIS A TEST!?" His anger came back to him. He laid against the tree for a while before his vision faded completely black and he passed out.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

Most of Sakura's night was silent except for the occasional traveler that came in for a drink and a warm meal. She had stayed up well past midnight before locking the front door and retiring to her room. She walked into her small room a single candle set on her desk that rested next to her hay stuffed bed. After slipping her cloths off she climbed into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The sun peeked in through he single window which earned a moan from Sakura. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Slowly she drug her self out of bed and quickly got dressed. She slid on a green silk sundress that matched her eyes and brown sandles. Walking out of her room she made her way down stairs where she greeted Tsunade. "Good morning momma." She walked up to the old woman and gave her a quick hug. "What are our plans for the day?"

"Well first me and you are going to enjoy some pork and wheat porridge. Then if you're not busy would you go and look for some black berries we are in desperate need of some and our next shipment wont be here for another two weeks." She waved her daughter over to a table where two bowls of porridge set along with fresh milk. They took their seats and made small talk as they enjoyed their late breakfast. Most of their guest were out working or still asleep so no one had bothered them for their services through out the meal. Once they finished Sakura grabbed a basket and said goodbye to Tsunade as she walked out of the door.


	2. Unwanted Blood Pact

Okay I wasn't planning on doing these little author notes but wow. In one night I had six followers. I was really surprised. Thank you all so much! It means so much really, and thank you to those that review. Everything you guys have to say wont be ignored! I really need the criticism. I am in no way a perfect writer and criticism would help me improve. Which would make me happier and my stories more fluent for you guys! Thank you! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Sakura's delicate hand came up to shield her eyes from the early morning sun. Its beauty no longer suppressed by the moon. She looked around and saw a few men hammer away at trees with large axes. One looked over to her and waved. "Morning !" The blonde ran over to her. He had deep blue eyes that looked as endless as the sea and blond hair that burnt like fire. He was a good size man, not to tall and well defined. "May I ask what you are up to?" His toothy grin brought out a quick giggle from the pink haired girl.

"Well Naruto, Im going out to pick some black berries." She smiled back at him and then waved to the other lumberjacks behind him. They all yelled a quick hello and then yelled for Naruto to get back to work. He turned to leave but before walking off he looked over his shoulder.

"If you need anything Sakura just yell, and be careful." She nodded in response and he walked away. After watching him get back to work she begin walking south down the old dirt road. The forest that surrounded her little village was large and beautiful with huge oak trees that provided shade for all. She walked for some time looking on both sides of the road for bushes that might have blackberries and occasionally she found some and piled them in her basket. After leaving a bush bare of it fruits she looked down the road. Not to far out she could make out a sleeping man who rested against a large tree trunk. His red hair was the first thing she saw. 'I wonder if he knows it's noon.' Because of her curiosity she started walking towards him. As she got closer she saw some kind of blade laying next to him and a single stab wound on his bare chest. The mixture of blood and sand had hardened to the red heads body and made him look much like a corpse. Fear set in and she begin to question approaching but once she saw him breathing she knew she had to help. Setting her basket down about ten feet away she walked closer to him.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I could hear the footsteps but I couldn't open my eyes or move. I heard them as they got louder, someone found me. A gentle hand landed on my neck and I could feel the other circle around me as I was laid on my back. My body wouldn't comply with my demands of control. Who ever it was hadn't killed me yet. I heard foot steps one more time this time they were retreating. Getting softer and softer as who ever it was left. My eyes slowly slid open and along with it came the pain. The sun was out but my body was shielded by the shade of the trees. Looking to my left I saw my Sica. 'Yes its not gone.' My hand slowly reached for it grabbing the fang shaped hilt i pulled it back under to me. The foot steps came back and I could tell who ever it was, was in a hurry. I closed my eyes faking slumber. Then I felt water. It was cold and soothing and a rag rested on my head. Soft hands landed on my chest. I opened my eyes to see a pink haired girl next to me. She was using a piece of her dress to wash my wound as she poured water out of a flask. I looked up at her emerald eyes and she noticed I was awake.

"Don't move your hurt really bad. Don't worry my moms on the way." She smiled and looked back to my chest. I slid my Sica into my boot. 'I wont need this for now.' Her hand traced over the wound. Her dress tail now bloody and wet. She stood up and walked over to a basket that rested behind her. She reached in and pulled out some kind of small black fruits. Walking back to me she spoke, "Here eat these they will at least fill your stomach." She plucked a berry out of her hand and bending over she held it to my mouth. I glared up at her my eyes following her every move. She held it a few more seconds before pulling it away and sitting down she sighed. "What happened?" Her voice was sweet but something about it sent rage through out me. I felt my muscle strength come back and with my right arm I attempted to sit myself back up but was stopped by the pain. I looked down at my stab wound from a half sitting position. It was clean but blood had started to pour out of it again from moving to much. Leaning on my right elbow I brought my left hand around and rested it on top of the cut. Blood stuck to my fingers and I pulled my hand away looking at the crimson liquid harden to my finger stared at me with those innocent emerald eyes that begged to be ripped out. "Try not to sit up to much you'll make it worse." Twice she told me what to do. I could fill myself getting even angrier.

"Shut the fuck up. Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." I shot back at her venom laced in my words. She looked hurt for a second before replying.

"I know your hurt and ang-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"You say one more word and I'll fucking kill you." That time fear appeared across her face. 'Much better' I thought to myself. I could see her eyes jump across my body and then they landed on my forehead. Her eyes widened and she scooted away from me. I heard more footsteps this time looking at who approached I saw a old blond woman rushing towards us. A small bag was in her left hand. She looked over at pinky and then at me. I glared back at her.

"Sakura what happened?" She shook her head in reply and the woman looked at her. She realised something was wrong but she set down anyways and pulled out some white cloth and needle and string. She looked at me for approval before starting and I nodded my head. She spent the next few minutes stiching my wound shut before looking back at the girl known as Sakura. "Help me get him up we gotta get him back and lay him down." She looked back at the older woman like she was crazy and I felt a smirk come to my lips. "Sakura now!" This time the lady sounded piss at the delay. Slowly she got up.

"Don't come near me. Either of you. I can stand by my own damn self." I used my right arm to push myself to my feet. It hurt like hell but I made it. The older lady tried to take a hold of my arm but I pulled it away and started to walk in the direction they came from. Slowly the two women started to follow me.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

'I'll kill you.' His words ran through my brain over and over again. I knew it was him once I saw his forehead. Gaara No Sabuka the demon of the sand. He had and strange feel about him one that demanded fear and respect. He didn't seem weak at all in fact he was the strongest man I had ever seen. He was stabbed in his chest and you could tell that the cut had broke a rib or two. Yet he stood up with out even wincing. I followed behind him eyeing his movements. He was dressed in just a pair of black pants that hung loosely around his waist and black boots. He had a single sling over bag that rested on his hip. He stopped and hunched over. Coughing blood fell from his mouth. My mother ran to his side and took a hold of him.

"Don't fucking touch me." He had to choke the words out in between gasp for air and coughing. My mother look offended but she pulled away with out an argument. He stayed hunched over for a good minute as me and mom watched. His crimson head slowly came back up and he started to walk again with out warning. Tsunade walked right next to him me still trailing behind. We came to tavern and he fell to the ground using his hand to catch him from face planting. I noticed that Naruto and the other men that lived around the area looking over to the red head. Naruto dropped his ax and ran over.

"Hey man let me help you out! What happened to him sakura?" I shrugged my shoulders in response and watched as Naruto stopped next to him and reach out to him. He stood their with his hand stretched out waiting for him to take it. The red head didn't move at all instead he stayed in that position. I walked up to the other side of him and watched him mouth some words.

"Epanafora." His voice was broken but it still held power. Power that sent shivers up my spine. I watched in amazement as light surrounded him and with a blink it faded away. He stood back up and reached into his boot. Pulling of the same blade I had saw earlier. He brought it to his arm and cut down it. Blood came out but as soon as it did the cut faded away. Not even a scar was left. Everyone crowded around him and my mother started to get up set.

"Hey get back to work! I don't let you live here for free!" She sounded worried but you could still tell she meant business and though everyone walked away they still shot the man a few dirty glances. Tsunade walked to the door of our tavern and waved the boy in. He walked in willingly and I followed in after them after explaining to Naruto that I didn't know what had happened.

We entered the Tavern to see no body in it. Completely empty just like most afternoons. Tsunade guided Gaara up to a room up stairs while I manned the counter. Not even a minute later she walked back down the stairs and looked at me. "So Sakura, you wanna explain this?" Her eyes locked with mine and I knew right then I was going to tell the truth and nothing less. So I started. I explained that guards had came by the night before looking for him and that I had found him half dead as she had seen with her own eyes. She took a minute to comprehend all of this and then replied, "So what your telling me is that he is a criminal. That is wanted by our king." She stressed the word _our_. "Though you still helped him and didn't inform me sooner?" She looked at me with anger on her face but her eyes betrayed her. She was proud to a certain point.

"Yes ma'am. Should we notify the guards?" It came out easy but the thought of seeing him taken to jail in that condition hurt me. He had taken some kind of beating before I had found him. I just didnt believe he deserved to go to jail in that condition.

"Well that would be the smart thing to do."

"Though would it be the right thing to do momma? Look at him, he might be violent but he would die in prison in that condition. We don't even know the whole truth to his crimes." She looked at me for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Three days, you have three days to get him to open up or leave before I tell the guards." Then she pointed to the stairs. I knew she was telling me I better get started.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

Gaara stared up at the ceiling from his bed. His body had started to hurt from the spell and he decided a little rest would help him. 'I'll leave in the morning' He thought to his self in the silence of the room. He reached in to his pouch and pulled the orb back out. "What do I need to do to use this damn thing. They said it held spectacular power." He eyed the orb. He stored it away after a few more seconds. He stood up and picked his Sica up from the table. "For you Shukaku." He slid the curved blade across his bare chest careful to avoid his recently stitched wound. The blood poured out slowly from the shallow cut. "Kaleste ton Theo."(Greek for Summon God.) The blade fell from his hand and hit the floor. He stayed standing but his vision went black. **"What is it you ungrateful brat?" **The words rang in his head and caused so much pain that he fell to his knees. "My lord, what should I do?" His words broke the silence in the room. **"Kill, kill the one that has caused you so much pain." **His vision came back and he could feel Shukaku's presence leave. Standing up he picked up his Sica and laid it back on the table. "As you wish my Lord." He took a seat on the edge of the bed. He stared out the only window in the room out at the trees and men that worked outside. They seemed so happy as they went on with daily activities. How he hated happiness. It was an emotion that made one weak. It caused one to forget about hardships and in his opinion it stopped progression in ones ability to coup with tragic events. His silence was broken by a knock at the door. Reaching for his Sica the door opened and the pink haired girl came in.

"Hey feeling any better?" Her voice always had away of sending his emotions into a frenzy. Irritation came to him first.

"No, now what do you want?" His voice held no emotion and he could care less if it offended the bitch.

"Well I want to know why these were given to me." She handed him a posture with his face roughly drawn on it. He almost laughed. Six days and already they had caught up to him. He was pleased at the results. Though he was starting to believe staying here would be a unnecessary hassle.

"Well its because I'm wanted. It tells you what I done. Now if that is it, piss off." Standing up he faced the window his back to her. He gazed out across the small village that consisted of three other wooden building besides the one he was in. He heard foot steps and then felt her gentle hand touch his bare shoulder. A spark shot through his body. Concerned about the feeling he picked his Sica up and spun around. Pushing her against the wall he pinned her with his arm pressed to her throat and held the blade centimeters away from her cheek. "I will not repeat myself, If you touch me again I will kill you."

XxXPov ChangeXxX

He was so fast I couldn't even brace myself. He held me to the wall with one arm. I could feel the cold metal of his dagger as it grazed my cheek. "I will not repeat myself, if you touch me again I will kill you." His words cut through me and I could feel tears rushing to my eyes. He pulled his arm away and I slid down the wall. I stared at the floor and the tears started to fall from my eyes. He was so cruel. I helped him does he not feel like he owes me. I pulled my knees to my chest and cupped my face with my hands. I tried so hard not to cry but I couldn't help it, and his glare didn't help any either. He stood in front of me with his weapon in hand. I could tell he meant it. I mean who could stop him. We all seen the spell he used earlier who knows what all he knew. I looked back up at him my vision blurred by the water that escaped my eyes.

"Okay I wont touch you, but don't you think you owe me some answers? Did I not save your life?" My voice was cracked and I knew he thought I was weak. He looked at me for a while. Doing nothing just staring. Probably thinking about just killing me anyways, Then he done something strange. He knelt in front of me. His eyes even with mine.

"I owe you nothing, but if it gets me some peace I will answer four questions. Only four." His voice was calm and calculated but like always it held some kind of power in it.

"Okay, First where are you from?" My fear had resided for gods know what reason.

"Asmarta." So he was from the Kingdom of Gold. It wasn't to far from here about a week into the desert. That would explain why he was covered in sand when I found him.

"What happened to you before I had found you."

"Shukaku requires blood in exchange for his power. I stabbed myself in the chest in exchange for more power. It was to deep to heal with simple magic I am no healer." Why would he stab his self just for power, was their any other way? A question that would have to wait. I thought for a moment before asking my next question.

"Why did you murder six people?" His eyes lit up for just a millisecond and a smirk came across his face.

"They were people surrounding my target. I had to take them out before moving on. It was all required. You have one more question." He looked at me with his evil smirk and deadly eyes. If looks could kill he would have killed everyone on this planet by now. I thought about my last question hard. I didn't want to push my luck and try to get more answers outta him. Then it hit me. The perfect question.

"What can I do to get you to trust me?" The smirk on his face fell and his eyes narrowed. He didn't reply as fast as he did to my other ones. Instead he stood up and tossed his blade at me. It landed next to me and stuck in the wooden floor. My eyes widened and I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Shukaku says trust can only be gained by a blood pact. If you really want my trust then slice you palm. I'll slice mine and Shukaku will merge it into a contract. The one that breaks the contract will die. Shukaku will take your soul and rip it from your worthless body. You'll gain my trust but not my acceptance. I wont answer anymore questions with or with out this pact. Remember magic will bond us, don't think this doesn't have risks." He stood their waiting for me to make up my mind. His words set in my brain and I thought about everything that could come of this. With a smile I picked the blade up.

"How deep does it have to be? Sorry didn't mean to ask another question." I opened my hand and swallowed. With a quick swipe I cut my left palm and saw blood pool, Its crimson color almost matched his hair and it sent shivers through out my body. The slight stinging pain was worth it. He pulled the dagger away from me.

"O Theos Mas Bond me to aima."(Greek for God bond us in blood (rough translation.) He pulled the blade across his palm and balled his hand into a fist. Putting it above mine his blood dripped into the pool in my palm. I could feel a cold shock rush from my wound through out my body. He opened his hand and laid it onto mine. Wound to wound an un-explainable sensation coursed through out me. The feeling made me realize that this really was a magical bond. "You don't know how big you just fucked up." He looked at me his eyes were all I needed to see to know he was serious. I gave him one last smile before my vision blurred and my body went limp. 'Am I going to die?!' was the last thing I thought before blacking out.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I watched as she fell to the ground passed out. The magic entered her body and she couldn't handle it. She wouldn't die I knew that for a fact but who knows what kind of damage this could cause her. The gods were not kind and magic belonged to them not mortals. It took years to learn to control it and she jumped right into it. I did warn her. I slid my Sica into my boot and picked her body up. Pushing the door open with my foot I carried her down the stairs. The blond lady was behind a counter reading some book. Looking up at us she jumped to her feet.

"What the hell did you do?" The words were screamed and anger started to race through me. Who was this bitch to scream at me. I almost dropped the girl in my frustration.

"Ask her when she wakes up. I didn't do anything she should come around by morning." I replied, "Where should I lay her?" The woman was pissed but she walked past me and up the stairs waving me to follow. We walked all the way down the hall of the second floor and she pushed open the door to the last room on the left. Pointing to the bed she watched me as I laid her down. I turned to face her and as soon as I did her fist came flying towards my face. With a duck I grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around pushing her arm into her back. "Don't ever try to touch me again." With that I let her go and reached into my pouch. Pulling out six gold coins I tossed them at her feet. "I want a room for as long as that will get me." Her eyes went wide at what I had given her. She looked down at the coins and nodded. Her anger was still there but I suppose she was won over with the money. I walked past her and down to the room she had given me. walking in I closed it behind me and locked it. "I need to calm down. I can't just kill here freely. As much as I'd love to." A smile came to my face as I remembered the pact. 'What a foolish girl.' I set on the bed and started to meditate. The sun had started to go down and the light in the room was dimming. I could hear foot steps out side of my room and people down stairs getting drunk. The noise was easy to block out. As I closed my eyes I could feel the calm sensation of silence.

It was well past midnight when he came to me with out a summon. **'What were you thinking Gaara? Do you not understand what you have just committed to? Are you really this fucking stupid!?' **His voice boomed through my head and it forced my hands to my head. Gripping my hair with my hands my eyes shot open. He was pissed. I angered him so much. "My lord I'm sorry. What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong! Please don't be mad at me!" My voice was strained. I tried so hard not to scream but the pain was unbearable. **'Mad?! You are a arrogant brat that assumes you are free to do as you please! You miss used my gift when you formed that contract! Are you foolish? Do you not understand what those pacts are meant for?' **It hurt so bad as his voice shattered my ear drums. I could feel blood coming from my eyes as his power banged against my brain. "They are for trust. You told me that when you form a blood pact you can trust the one you formed it with. Is that not correct my lord?" I wanted to beg for forgiveness but he would assume I was weak and leave me like everyone else did. **'You foolish boy. You really are something else you know that? Those pacts ensure trust but at the same time it gives you an emotional bond! You will forever be linked to her. If she dies from anything but natural causes such as disease or old age you will die with her! Your a fucking fool!' **My eyes widened at this. This couldn't be true. He had to be messing with me. "I-" **'Do not speak you pathetic piece of flesh. I should have known better then to choose you.' **My head shook with pain. I could see the blood dripping from my chin onto my pants. "Is there anyway to cancel the contract, my lord?" I tried to regain control over my emotions but fear isn't easy to manage. **'Listen to me I will not repeat myself. You cant break this contract. You will protect her. You will kill in my name. You have one more chance Gaara. If you fail me again I will take my power away from you and leave you to die. Do you understand me?' **His voice held so much hate that it caused a pain in my chest. "Yes my lord. I will not fail you." With that I could feel him leave. The pain lingered but pain was something I was use to. I pulled my hands away from my head and looked at them. Blood had blurred my vision but there was a certain beauty about it that enticed me. I stood up and reaching into my boot I pulled out my Sica. "Forgive me Lord Shukaku." I slit my wrist with the blade and watched as instead of pouring out it left the wounded and floated into the air. It floated up to the ceiling and disappeared. The wound closed after the offering was accepted and I felt relief wash over me. "Thank you my lord." I slid out of bed and tugged my boots on. Sliding my Sica into my boot I left the small room.

People were in the hall talking and drinking their ale's. I walked past them even though they tried to talk to me. I walked down the stairs instead of seeing the old blond I saw Sakura. She was passing out cups to the people at the counter. She looked over and gave me a slight smile. I stared at her and felt my heart jump. 'What is this?' I shrugged the thought away and assumed it was nothing. I walked up to the counter and took a seat. "Oh your a drinker huh? What will it be?" A giggle came from her and she winked at me.

"None, I don't drink. We need to talk as soon as possible."

XxXPov ChangeXxX

"None, I don't drink. We need to talk as soon as possible." His words came out bitterly. I looked him in his cold dead like eyes and nodded. I turned around and pushed the back door open waving him to follow me in. We walked into the back room and I spun around to face him.

"What do we need to talk about?" I knew the question would irritate him but I had to ask.

"How much do you know about magic? Do you understand anything about it? Have you ever attempted to use it?" His questions confused me. Why would he want to talk about that. I shook my head to say no. "Dammit, well then let me explain. Listen closely I will not repeat myself." He paused for a moment and stared at me. I nodded a yes and he went on, "Okay, there are seven gods. Each one can give as many followers as they want the ability to harvest some of there powers. Though they can do this every god can only have one champion. Their champion gains amazing power that is unique to every god at no cost. Otherwise one has to pay in exchange for power. The more you offer the more power you are given. Shukaku requires blood. Thus i inflect damage on my self to cast certain spells. As his champion though when ever I'm around sand I can control it with no cost. Other gods require other payments. For instance Kyodaigame needs fear before one can harvest his ability's. Not all gods give one the ability to start conflict. Shukaku, Saru, and Kyogyu are the only ones that can be used to start conflict. This is because most other gods require emotions. Saru requires one to consume fruit. Because of this Saru is one of the weaker gods because one can harvest his power so easily. After so much use though the fruits energy is consumed and power is depleted. Kyogyu needs pain. It doesn't need blood. A simple paper cut can give one small amounts of power. The greater the pain the more power he gives. Shukaku requires blood. The user or any blood the user can give. Animal or human. The more blood and the fresher the blood the more power he awards you. These are the only three gods that require this. The other six need emotions to trigger their gift. Do you understand?" It was so much information but as it soaked in I nodded another yes. "Good, now listen. The worse thing you can do when it comes to magic is mix them. Each god gives you a different gene of magic. I use Shukaku as my source but if I were to use Kyogyu's gift it would kill me. This goes for every god. If you use one form of magic just once you can not switch. You have not used any this is good. Because of our pact you had a taste of Shukaku's power. You can not no matter what try to harness another gods power. Do you understand me? It will kill you." I didn't understand this at all.

"I didn't use his power at all. You did as we done our pact." Frustration crossed his face. He looked angry but didn't look violent at all. Which was weird. He gave me a heavy sigh before replying.

"When I poured my blood into your wound the magic that flows in my body entered yours. You may not have used it, but it now flows within you. With training you could learn to harvest that little bit of magic and control it. Understand?"

"Yeah I got it. Is this all Gaara?"

"For now anyways. I don't want to over load your brain all in one night." I nodded an okay and walked to the door. As soon as I pushed it open I saw the front door fly open. Guards flooded the tavern all with swords in hand. I knew instantly what they were after. I felt panic overwhelm me.


	3. New orders, and an unexpected kiss

Read & Review please! -KnightOfFanfic

* * *

Asmarta guards flooded the tavern. Everyone of them had a sword in hand and were more than ready for a fight. One of them who I assume was the commander walked up to the counter and slammed his hands down. I walked all the way out of the back room when I heard Gaara say "Go on, Nothing will happen to you." His words rang in my head as I closed the back door and faced the guard.

"Where the fuck is he? Don't you dare lie to me or I'll gut you like a fish." He was more than serious. His anger visually shown across he features.

"Who are you looking for sir?" I tried to play it off. I tried so hard but I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. I stared at his brown eyes as he eyed me up and down.

"Gaara No Sabuka. I know he's here. Now tell me or my men will start," He paused for a moment to look around, "Well lets just say the place and its customers will look a lot different." His voice dripped with venom. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the door leading to the back room. Smiling he jumped the counter.

"Sir you can't go back there!" I screamed as fear started to set in. His hand connected with my face as he back-handed me. I stood in horror. He struck me. I could feel the sting from the slap and tears started to form in my eyes. Before the first tear could drop the back door opened and I saw Gaara's blade cross the man's throat. Blood shot all over me and the wall as his life left his body. My eyes widened at this and I could feel my self scream again. I crumbled to my knees as Gaara jumped the counter and ran for the next guard.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I jumped the counter and as soon as my feet touched the ground I ran towards the guard to my left. He swung his sword down at me and with a side step I jammed my Sica into his left shoulder. Spinning around him I kicked the back of his leg and he fell to his knees. I placed my hand on his back. "Ekragei" His body blew up from the center. My Sica flew through the air and landed in the floor about six feet away. Two guards ran at me from both sides. The one on my left went for my legs as the one on the right swung for my neck. Opening my pouch a handful of sand floated out and caught the right guard's blade. I jumped over the left's blade and placed my hand on his back as he fell to the floor. "Ekragei." Blood flew all over the place. My mind went hazy with blood lust. I could feel power flood me. With a twist I brought my leg up and caught Mr. Right in the gut. He crumbled to the ground. The other four guards had started to set fire to the place. I could hear screams coming from outside and the citizens inside were being slaughtered. It was lovely. I looked down at the guard and before I smashed his face in with my foot I smiled.

Finishing with the last victim I ran for my Sica. A guard noticed this and ran towards me. With a quick slide I went right through his legs. My hand landed on the hilt and quickly I slit my arm. "Trypa." The guard crumbled holding his heart. Just before he hit the ground a hole formed where his heart should have been. His blood coated me. The other three guards had ran out the door. "Sakura it's time to go!" The building was now burning freely. Half of main floor engulfed. I watched for her to move but she didn't stand up from behind the counter. I walked over to it and looked over it. She was sitting on the floor holding her head. "Sakura it is time to leave." She still remained motionless. "Now dammit!" She looked up at me and let out a scream that would have shattered anyone's ear drums. I hopped the counter and grabbed a hold of her arms. "I wont let you burn to death. Come o-" Before I could finish I felt metal cut into my arm. I looked down at my right arm and saw a long silver blade sticking straight through. It would have severed my arm if it wasn't for the extra muscle. I looked to my right to see the brave soul who had stabbed me. I started to laugh I couldn't control myself anymore. I pulled my left hand back and punched the guard dead in his nose. He stumbled back and pulled the sword out. More laughing came and my vision started to blur. "I'm going to kill you mother fucker." For the third time I jumped the counter and grabbed the man by his throat. With a quick slam he was on his back and I was on top of him. I couldn't use my right arm but I didn't need it. I punched the man about seven times in the face before taking his own sword and cutting his throat. "Epanafora." The wound closed up but it was going to take the spell a while to fix the bone. "Sakura last time get up. We need to go." The fire had engulfed everything except the counter and stairs.

She stood up and looked at me. So much fear was in her eyes. She was beyond scared. I ran around the counter and grabbed her by the wrist. I pushed the back door open and dragged her through the back room. Their wasn't a fucking exit. Letting go of her wrist I put my left hand to the wall. "Ekragei!" The wood exploded and we had an exit straight into the woods.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

He dragged me through the forest for gods know how long. It seemed like we never stopped running. The whole time all I could do was stare at him. He was covered in so much blood. He had slit a mans throat right in front of me. I looked down at my old blue silk dress. It was covered in blood now that would forever haunt me. We stopped when we came to a river. It was shallow and clear. The night made things hard to see but the moon gave us a bit of light to work with. He let go of my wrist and pointed to the ground. I exhausted from the run took a seat on a large rock right next to the water. "What was that Gaara? You killed so many people like it was fun." He looked at me with daggers. I could tell he didn't want to talk so when there was no reply I didn't press any further. He hunched over the river and washed the blood off of his bare chest. After cleaning his chest and face off he pulled his Sica out and dipped the blade in the water. The moist blood ran right off with the current. He turned around and for the first time I realized how handsome he was. He was lean with some extra muscle that gave him more of a defined look and his red messy hair went perfectly with his pale skin color. "So what now Gaara?"

"Rest, You have about four hours to get some sleep. I'm going to look around and make sure we weren't followed. We will head back to the tavern in the morning." He looked over his shoulder at me. His face held no emotion but his eyes spoke in so many ways. They practically commanded me to rest. He slid his dagger back into his bloodied right boot. He stood up from the river and walked over to me. Placing a hand on my cheek he spoke. "Epanafora." I could feel the pain in my cheek leave and I stared at him in amazement.

"Why didn't you leave me there to die?"

"The pact requires me to." He left it at that and walked away. He stepped into the tree line and vanished. I could tell he wouldn't leave me alone but the fact that I couldn't see him scared me. I felt so safe when he was around and when he left my comfort level decreased. Was it really the pact that saved my life. It really made me wonder if I meant anything to him. I slid off the rock and with my back against it I fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt water hit my face. Opening my eyes I saw that the sun had started to rise and Gaara was leaning over me. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a weak smile. Like always he returned my smile with a blank face. "It's time to go. I looked around the Tavern earlier. Nothing survived the fire. A few corpses laid around outside. Everyone there died. They killed them all." His words hit me. Tsunade!

"Did you see an older blond lady? Please Gaara tell me you didn't!" He looked away and never replied. I couldn't hold back the tears. They ran freely from my eyes and I broke down. She was dead. My only family gone. It was all his fault! If I would have just told on him she would be alive! I jumped to my feet and ran to him. He spun around but before he could do anything I slammed my balled fists into his chest. He didn't budge and I started to bang against his bare chest. Tears flew from my eyes and I couldn't see straight. He stood there and allowed me to vent. I kept hitting him over and over. Anger and sadness mixed in me and it set me off. He didn't even try to defend his self. He just took it. "Why! Why her Gaara! She didn't do anything wrong! She was my momma! I loved her!" I dropped my arms and slid to the ground. 'WHY!" I started to scream and I couldn't fight the urges. My head dropped and I covered my eyes with my hands. I was like that for only a second before I felt his hand rest on the top of my head.

"Everyone dies. It may hurt now but it ends. Crying wont bring her back," He spoke calmly and patted my head. He removed his hand and knelt to my level. He pulled my hands away from my face and stared into my eyes. "Listen to me, you can cry all you want but it wont help anything. She wouldn't want you to do this." His face stayed blank but his eyes smiled at me. It wasn't much but it helped me regain control over my emotions. I nodded an 'Okay' and tried to wipe my eyes, but his hand came up to my face and with his thumb he cleaned the tears from my face. "Now if your ready we should get going." He stood back up and held his hand out. Taking it he helped me to my feet. I still felt sad but I knew he was right.

"So where are we going now?" I followed behind him as we walked up-stream.

"Martovola. There is a mage there I need to talk to." We walked in silence till we reached a nicely paved road. It was paved with cobblestone and looked remarkable. I gasped at how beautiful the road alone was not to mention the colorful plants that bordered it. "Sakura while on the road walk next to me. Don't follow me and what ever you do don't raise suspicion. By the way you didn't wash your dress" I looked down to see blood stains all over it.

"What do I do about the dress?" I was concerned about what problems this dress would cause us.

"Were going to stop in Elminhide for a few nights. It's a huge city and we can go undetected there till I heal up some. I'll buy us new cloths when we arrive." He kept walking. As we neared the city I could make out houses and people walking around the streets. We walked through the large city. It was huge! We walked about eight buildings in when Gaara stopped and walked into a Tailor shop. I followed in behind him trying not to be overwhelmed at how beautiful everything was. "Get four outfits, anything you want. After I pay change into one and then leave that dress in the dressing room. While you do this I'll pick me out some outfits as well. Okay?"

'Umm, Gaara how are you going to pay for this?"

"Don't ask questions you don't need the answer to." With that he walked deeper into the building leaving me alone in the front.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I stood at the check out disk in a new black tunic and black pants with a new pair of boots. I waited for Sakura to leave the dressing room for what felt like forever. When she finally emerged though I was astonished. She wore a bright pink long silk dress that trailed behind her. The color matched her hair perfectly and he tan skin went right along with It, Her emerald eyes sparkled as she left the room she done a little spin her dress flew around her ankles. In her hands she had a few different colors of various lengths. She walked up to the check out and after the Tailor examined our items he gave us a price.

"All of this will be seven hundred and thirty-six cainos."(The story currency.) I reached into my pocket and handed him eight gold coins. He was about to hand me back some change but I held my hand up and he stopped. I took her cloths and mine and walked out of the building with her following me. We walked down the street until I found a Tavern. I opened the door for her and followed in behind her. An old man stood behind the counter. I approached the man and once I got to the counter he greeted us with a warm 'Hello'.

"I need a room for two. I would prefer a bathroom connected." He nodded in response and handed me an iron key.

"First floor down the hall to your left. Room six. A hundred cainos a night." I handed him four gold coin and walked away from him with out another word and went to our room. Sakura down a quick bow of respect and followed. I pushed the door to our room open and walked in. Their was a large double bed with silk covers. On both sides of it there was a dresser and just to the right of the right dresser their was a bathroom concealed by a cloth door.

"Wow its amazing, but one problem Gaara." I turned to face her and jerked my head for an answer. "One bed." I almost laughed.

"I'm an insomniac I wont be using the bed. It's all yours." She replied with an 'Oh' and then started sorting through our cloths, After forming two piles I watched her put them away in the dresser. Once she was finished she took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"Hey Gaara, do you think you could tell me more about magic? After our last conversation you really got me interested in it. I want to know more about it all. Please?" I nodded and took a seat next to her.

"Okay. Each god like I said requires a payment in exchange for power. Though anyone could meet these requirements only a few can use their power. Magic takes a lot of concentration and it is extremely volatile. Though one can learn to control it no one can ever master it. Certain spells inflict damage to the body, and even if you feel no pain there will always be a toll to pay in the long run. Not only this though before you can even ask a god for power you have to be a strong worshiper. Like for instance I follow Shukaku like I said, well he demands a blood payment from all of his followers. Everyday with or with out the need for using magic I have to give some of my blood to him. On the other hand Nekomata requires her followers to burn some kind of fish once a week as an offering. Each God has different rites that need to be met. Though everyone has the ability to learn to control the gods powers only a select few do for the sole fact that one mistake and you could be blown to pieces. Once you learn to control magic you study on how to control it to do what you want. The easiest way is to learn certain words that trigger magical outcomes, though by just speaking the word magic happens. You have to focus the power into certain parts of your body and be specific on what outcome you want." I took a pause to see if she was understanding it all and with a nod I continued, "For instance the spell Ekragei causes an explosion at your fingertips. It does nothing if your hand isn't touching anything. This spell requires a good amount of blood to get the levels of power it takes to cast it. Once the power requirement is met you focus certain amounts of magic depending on how powerful you need it to be to your finger tips. Think of a spell word to be a trigger. Once you say the word and everything is met it causes its devastating outcome." I looked at her and saw that she understood completely.

"Now at the same time if you use too much power or not enough the outcome is different. To much and you could blow your own arm off, not enough and it could feel like a bug sting to someone else. Though offensive spells are good to know for any mage defensive spells are much easier. Epanafora heals what ever you wish. It can be your self or someone else. It all depends on where the magic is focused. If you mess Epanafora up nothing horrible can happen but if you are successful in casting it there is a bodily toll. Most of the time after the spell is used the caster blacks out, sometimes though it can heal a flesh wound but not the damaged tissue and you could have internal bleeding. It's all about experience and control. If you use Epanafora too much on someone else though it gets even more dangerous for the caster. Once you reach a certain point your body's internal organs can shut down. This is because magic is like a double-edged blade." I paused for a moment to give her a chance to ask questions or nod for me to go on.

"So what you're saying is though I could save someones life with it I could end up killing myself?" I gave her a nod. "So the use of magic requires something from the caster in some way huh?" I gave her another nod and stood up.

"I think that's enough for now. I have a few things to do." I walked into the bathroom and took out my Sica. "For you Shukaku." The words were a whisper but the gods hear everything. I took the blade and cut across my palm. The blood floated to the roof and disappeared and like every other time the wound closed up. I put my blade back into my boot and walked out to see Sakura laying on the bed asleep. I walked past the bed and to the door. Making my way out I locked the door and left the Tavern.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I lifted up from the bed to see that I was still in mt dress. I looked around the dark room but I couldn't find Gaara at all. I stumbled out of bed and went to the bath room. The floor was a white marble and the walls were a dark wood that made the bath room look cozy and warm. Which it wasn't at all. I slid the dress off and stood in front of the wash tub in my cotton bra and matching underpants. I stared at the tub and forgot to go ask the keeper for some warm water. "Looks like a bath is going to have to wait. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed. Pulling the covers back I crawled under the silk blankets. I propped my back against the back board using pillows as cushion. I was comfortable and I sat like that for a little while to see if Gaara was going to walk through the door. I waited for about ten minutes before sliding down from the back board and rested my head on the soft pillows. Sleep welcomed me in seconds.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

The sun had started to set and I walked through the city streets ducking behind fences and trees to avoid being spotted by guards. I walked past a bar and in the alley I could see a man leaning against a brick building with a whore between his legs. I looked in disgust as I contemplated the possible out comes of the situation. "Well, this will have to do I suppose." I walked from the street into the alley and as I approached the drunk man stared at me. The woman pulled away from his man hood and stared up at me.

"Hey buddy you're gonna have to wait your turn." I could smell alcohol on his breath and he grabbed the girl by the head. "Don't worry about him pretty just get back to work." Before she had a chance to continue I had the drunk bastard by the throat. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" His words were strained as he started to choke. I pulled him away from the wall and the woman crawled away. I slammed him back into the wall a few times before his head cracked and blood started to pour from the back of it.

"Ekragei." His throat exploded and covered the wall behind him. The woman let out a scream and I turned to face her. She had backed herself into a corner and had pulled her arms up to protect herself. She started to scream for help and I became furious. "What a whore. Trypa." A small hole formed all the way through her forehead and blood started to pour out of he mouth. Her screams ended and I walked out of the alley leaving the two corpse to rot. Walking down the street I watched as guards ran past me to go to where the screams had come from. Completely oblivious of who I was. How mortal ignorance was so entertaining. The city streets were mostly empty except for shop keepers heading home and the occasional guard stationed on a street corner. Their was a large Mansion in the center of the City. It was large with a metal fence all around it with a single gate in the front. The Hyuga Mansion given to Hiashi Hyuga by the High King. He was the Duke of Elminhide and by far one of the most respected nobles. 'I wonder what would happen if he was murdered?' A dark chuckle escaped me as the thought of his blood pouring from his head. It was intoxicating, but I would have to refrain from killing him. For now anyways. I looked down at my right arm the bone hadn't completely healed but I could move my fingers. I switched my gaze to my left arm which was coated in blood up to the elbow. It had gotten a little messy back in the alley. I was going to need to clean it soon before someone noticed. I started my journey back to the tavern losing my self in thought as I walked.

**'Gaara.' **His voice boomed through my head as I was walking and it caused me to lose my strength and fell against a large brick building. **'Do not speak just listen. It has come to my attention that the Champion of Saru lives in Elminhide. A Mr. Neji Hyuga. ****Before you leave be sure to wipe him from existence.' **His orders left me confused but before I could question it his presence left me. It left me shaking against the building and his blood lust started to consume me. I started to realize what he wanted me to do and I stood back up after regaining control. "As you wish." I calmly walked back to the tavern.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

The door opened and that what woke me up. Gaara walked in and in the candle light I saw blood coating his arm. With out hesitation I jumped out of bed and ran to his side. "What happened were you attacked?" I stared at him as he stood in the in front of the closed-door. He never replied, instead he walked to the bathroom and I followed him. Once in side the bathroom he took a seat on a wooden stool that seat next to the wash tub. "Gaara, tell me what happened."

He looked up at me and scanned over my body and then he looked away. Turning his face he spoke, "Put some cloths on your cleavage is hanging out." Looking down at my body I realized I was still in just my undergarments. A blush came to my face as I fell to the floor covering myself with my arms. I could hear him chuckle and my blush burnt my face. I stared at the floor and I could hear a drawer open. A towel landed in my lap. "Cover yourself with that and then clean this damn blood off." I complied with his demands and after covering myself I stood up.

"Who's blood is that?" I could tell he hadn't sustained any wounds. I walked over to him and standing up I took a rag off the counter. I knelt next to him and started to rub the still fresh blood off of his skin.

"Do you know a Neji Hyuga by any chance?" I shook my head in reply and he sighed. "Damn, locating hims going to be hard then. New plan, we wont be leaving till I find this man."

"Why is that?" I was curious about why he would want to meet this man. I had never once heard him talk about him let alone mention him.

"Shukaku wants me to kill him. Currently Neji Hyuga is the Champion of Saru. Tomorrow you will assist me in locating him. He maybe in the Hyuga Mansion though as a Champion I find this hard to believe. He is though in Elminhide." His voice had a little bit of frustration, but ever since our pact he hadn't be violent towards me.

"Okay," I replied simply. Happy to know that at least he wanted my help. As I washed his arm questions started to drift into my head and because of my curious nature I couldn't help but ask. "How did you become Shukaku's Champion?"

"I was born into the worship of Shukaku. In Asmarta he is our prime god. He spoke to me when I was real young. Telling me to kill my uncle I followed his commands. I used a kitchen knife to cut his throat. I was put in prison when I was six after I had my trial. They didn't believe that Shukaku had ordered me to do it. I lived in a dungeon for thirteen years in a cell by myself. My father had always hated me and he became physical after I was locked away. Eventually the pain he caused me turned into hatred and Shukaku offered me a deal. He would give me his gift so I could get my vengeance and all it cost me was unwavering loyalty to him. He saved my life. He taught me how to harvest his power and to control it. I broke out about two months ago." My heart sunk as he spoke. He had killed at such a young age and had spent most of his life in a cell. His story brought tears to my eyes but I couldn't cry. In a way I feared him, but their was a strange feeling of sympathy for him that I couldn't shake. "I got the name 'Demon Of The Sand," When I started to kill the guards that came into my cell with grains of sand. I became feared and hated. Shukaku told me this would only make me stronger. He was right." He looked back at me with his eyes. Sadness swam in his aqua orbs. "Why did you help me? Why didn't you leave me to die?" His words hurt my heart. 'Why would he ask something like that.' "You knew what I had done, you read the wanted posters. I'm a murderer and as long as I live breath I will continue to do what Shukaku commands me to do." I had to think before I replied. He was right when I realized who he was I was scared beyond belief. Though no matter how much I feared him I couldn't stay away from him. I lost my self in thought as I tried to think about an answer.

"You know what? I don't know. I feared you so much. Though no matter how much I was scared something about you attracted me. I couldn't help but feel like you were lonely." He gave me an actual smile for the first time. I felt my hand rest on his leg and I couldn't control my blush.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

"You know what? I don't know. I feared you so much. Though no matter how much I was scared something about you attracted me. I couldn't help but feel like you were lonely." Her words brought an uncontrolled smile to my face. I felt her hand land on my leg and her eyes brightened. I looked down to her lips their pink color drew me in. I felt myself leaning my head closer to hers. A warm feeling formed in my heart and for the first time I think I was happy. She didn't pull away as my face neared hers. In a slow movement I pushed my lips gently into hers. They were so soft and warm, She gasped but didn't pull away instead she leaned in.

What was this feeling that sent my brain into a frenzy.

* * *

Okay so there it was. I hope all of you enjoyed! There is much more action and romance to come. R&R.


	4. One message, a Hostage & a close call

His lips touched mine and it sent a spark through out my body. At first I was confused, but after accepting what happened I leaned into the kiss. My hand slid up his leg to his chest. His muscles tensed under his tunic, and I loved it. I closed my eyes as his arms slid around me deepening the kiss. Slowly he pulled away and it left my lips cold. I was left breathless I couldn't believe what had happened. I kissed Gaara the Demon of the sand. His eyes softened and for the first time I had the feeling he thought more of me then just _'The girl I made a blood pact with.' _

My words came out in a whisper, "What was that?" A blush came to my cheeks along with its embarrassing burn. He looked at me in silence. He moved his gaze to his left arm that was now clean of blood, and stood up.

"A thank you." His voice wasn't cold like it usually was. No, instead it was soft and caring. Though it didn't last long. "We have stuff to do. The sun will rise in about an hour. You were asleep for a long time." It was back his emotionless voice. His blank expression came back and he walked out of the bathroom leaving me on the floor in confusion. 'My first kiss.' I slowly got to my feet and couldn't help but wonder why all of this happened. He was such an intimidating man one that demanded to be feared, and yet he kissed me. A sigh of frustration left me and I turned to follow after him.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw his Sica laying on the bed. He took his tunic off and stood beside the bed in just his pants. I looked at him in confusion. "Hurry and get dressed we need to get started." I walked to the bed and followed his commands. Reaching into the dresser I pulled out a deep blue sundress and with my back to him I took the towel off and got dressed. Turning to face him I noticed that he had watched me get dressed. Another blush burnt into my face though this one felt permanent.

"Okay so why do I need you're dagger Gaara, don't you need that?" He shook his head and pulled out a long black cloth.

"Pull your dress up so I can wrap this around your thigh." He spoke so calmly about such an embarrassing thing. Yeah, this blush was permanent. I hiked my dress up to expose my right thigh. He walked over with the dagger and cloth. Wrapping my leg with the cloth he tied it but not to tight and then he slid the blade into it to where the dagger rested on the outside of my thigh underneath my dress. "There if anyone try's to hurt you use it. Back in the tavern you became scared. Don't be. Remember always that if someone is trying to harm you, they wont care if your scared or not. Kill anyone that attacks you." He spoke with authority and I nodded my head in understanding. "I wont be around all the time to protect you Sakura, and I need you to stay alive." He needed me. My heart fell into flutters and I could feel my internal butterfly's try to break out. He stood up and looked into my eyes like he always did. It was a cold stare but his eyes always betrayed him. So much emotion swam inside of them.

"Now that all of this is settled let me explain what we are doing today. We will split up and explore the city. While you do this try to gather information about Neji Hyuga. His daily routine to his current location. Anything, behavior, relatives, girlfriend, anything that could give us information about where he may be. Got it?"

"I understand, but do you really have to kill him? I mean what has he done to you?" Curiosity was definitely not my best friend because I saw frustration and annoyance in his face.

"Shukaku ordered me to. That is all I need to give me reason to rip that mans soul from his body." With that he turned away from me and started for the door. I wanted to stop him so bad, but his voice held so much anger in it. I didn't want to upset him any further then I already had. He pulled the door open and stopped just before leaving. Looking over his shoulder back at me, "Try to find a place to eat for dinner. Even if you don't gather information." With that said he grabbed his hooded black robe and walked out the door. Once again leaving me alone. I looked out the window the moon was setting and the sun had started to rise though it was still mostly dark outside. I sat on the edge of the bad and studied my feet. Losing myself in thought I hadn't noticed someone knocking at the door.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I walked down the street with my hood on. People looked at me with questioning glances but most of the looked away as soon as I made eye contact. How pathetic. A hand landed on my shoulder and right there in the middle of the street I snapped. I spun on my heels and grabbed the assailant by the throat. My mouth pulled back in a snarl and I glared into the brown eyes of a female. She wasn't to old probably in her late teens. I loosened my grip and she fell to her feet with a gasp. I turned back around and started to walk away but I could hear her footsteps behind me. I ignored them and walked into a dark alley trying to get her to quit following me. I turned behind a building most likely someones house and saw her in the corner of my eyes.

I stopped and bit my thumb just enough to get a bit of blood to dot my finger tip. She walked back up to me and this time no one was around to watch. Twisting around to face her I grabbed her once again by the throat but this time I slammed her into the brick wall behind her. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "What is it you ignorant bitch? Do you want to fucking die?" She stared into my eyes without fear.

"Gaara, it is you." Her words brought on my rage and I could feel myself losing control.

"Oh, you know me. Well then who the fuck are you?" Her eyes widened and her smile faded. Her right hand came up and latched onto my wrist which got me to tighten my grip on her throat. She started to choke and I could see it in her face. "Speak, or I'll beat you in till you're an inch away from death." My right arm hadn't healed completely but I could still beat her with it.

"I'm Sekai your father sent me." She could barely speak and her face was starting to go pale. Her other hand came up and she started to scratch at my arm. "I'm not here to fight." Her eyes started to strain as her oxygen depleted. I let her go and she slid down the wall choking. Her hands came up to rub her throat and she looked up at me.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now? It's not even because _he_ sent you. It's the sole fact that you are dumb enough to touch me. I should slit your throat and watch you bleed to death." I glared at her with hatred. Why the fuck would my father send her if she wasn't an assassin. I watched as she tried to catch her breath.

"He wants me to tell you that you have one more chance to come back and face judgment. He told me to tell you your execution would be clean and swift." Her words made me laugh. My left hand came up to mead head and I gripped my hair as I broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Did this bitch think she was going to live after that message. Her face switched from calm and calculated to confusion.

"Listen to me. I'm going to kill you, but if you start running now you might live a little longer." Her face went to horror and she tried to stand up. Stumbling as she tried to get up and run I watched with amusement. Before she could get ten feet away she fell back to the ground. I slowly walked to her. She started to crawl trying to get away but after being choked it was clear that she was weak. She backed herself into a corner, and now she was going to die. I took a hold of her long brown hair that matched her eyes and pulled her to her feet. She started to kick at me violently. "It's a shame that you didn't even realize that this was suicide."

"Please don't I was just obeying orders. I have a family that need me. Please don't!" She started to panic and scream. It sent pleasure through my body. "Gaara don't do this!" I slid my bloodied thumb across her throat. Her screams picked up and her kicking became more desperate.

"Don't worry. My father will be joining you soon in hell. Kovo."(Greek for cut.) Her throat split open where the blood was wiped. Her once full of life eyes paled and her kicks stopped. "How beautiful you look when your dead." I let go of her hair and her body dropped. I ripped her satchel off and poured out the contents. Ten gold coins. I picked the contents up sliding the coins into my pocket. He didn't even pay her all that well. A thousand cainos just to end up dead.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I didn't realize some one was at the door in till after I heard a muffled 'Anyone home?' I got up from the bed and walked to the door. I cracked it and peaked out to see a young woman in a maids outfit. I pulled the door open and gave her a full smile. "Hello, how can I help you?" She returned my smile and lifted up a broom.

"The old man wanted me to come by and see if you needed me to clean your room or if you would like some help. Anything need a cleaning?" She had a foreign accent and a real light tan. Her gold eyes were what threw me off though. I waved her in and she followed slowly behind me.

"Thanks for stopping by, tell you the truth I wasn't planning on cleaning the room at all until the day we left. The names Sakura." She walked over to the bed and pulled the pillows off.

"I'm Gin, you said we, mind if I ask who you might be with?" She gave me a devious grin that said 'Who's the lucky person?' I blushed a little at the thought of me and Gaara being together. It gave me such an amazing feeling, like I could take on anything.

"I'm here with a friend." I knew better than to say his name. He was after all wanted and that would just make things harder on us. "We came to visit Elminhide before we head on to Martovola." She looked up from the bed she was fixing.

"Your on your way to the Martovola? The city of Gardens? How romantic!" She just had to add the last part which earned her a blush. She of course noticed and like almost every female she got interested.

"No really, it's not what you think." I could hardly reply. I was so flustered that I almost wanted to cry. Would Gaara think it was romantic, would he want to do anything for just us while we were there? He didn't seem like the type to, though he did say he was taking me out to dinner. "Were just friends."

"Don't lie to me. Come on what's he like? Is he handsome?" She answered her own question before I could even speak. "Well of course he is. Look at you your gorgeous! He has be a class A man. Are you guys married? No wait, I bet your engaged!" I almost fainted my face got so hot. I could feel my heart beat quicken and it felt like it was going to bust out of my chest and run away.

"No really w-were j-j-just really go-good friends." Ah man I couldn't even speak right. She has to think I was lying. I almost thought I was lying. She ran from the other side of the bed to me.

"Good friends huh? Well if you are just 'good friends' then why are you blushing? Why would you stutter like that?" She could see right through me. She stared at me trying to get me to crack, and I did just that. I cracked.

"His names Gaara."

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I looked down at Sekai one last time before walking away. I walked out from behind the buildings and down the street. People still stared at me but they didn't notice that my follower was no longer behind me. I didn't get far before I saw a local bar. The perfect place for information. I pulled open the door and was greeted by the strong smell of booze and opium. I walked into the cloudy main room. An old man stood behind the bar counter. I walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"How can I help you mister? You need a drink or a quick fix?" He was a chubby man with long white hair that trailed down his back.

"Neither. I'm looking for a man. You know someone who can help me?" Some drunk guy walked up next to me and leaned against the bar. He gave the bartender some silver coins and a drink was placed in front of him.

"Depends on who you are looking for." He raised an eyebrow at me. The drunk man took a sip and stumbled away. I looked around the room for a second scanning its occupants who were either strung out or drunk. Some were probably both.

"Neji Hyuga." The man smiled and leaned in closer to me. He gave me a quick scan and then leaned back.

"Six hundred cainos and I can tell you where he usually spends his time." The mans eye twitch as he spoke. Sirens went off in my head. Was this man dumb enough to lie to me. I stood up and began walking away. The older man started to call after me and I walked out the front door.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

What had I done. The girl quit talking and stood in front of me with confusion. I could tell she had heard the name before she just couldn't put a face to it. Her expression proved me right when it from confused to 'Oh shit'. Her mouth fell open in shock. I stood and watched in horror as she started to realize what I had said. My heart sunk. I thought about stabbing her just to be safe but I didn't know what to do with a body. I don't even think I would have been able to kill her. Not that she looked strong, but for that fact that I had never taken a life. She caught on fast, before I knew it she had taken off for the door. With out thinking I chased her and as she took a hold of the handle I grabbed her and spun her around. Pushing her into the door I put my hand over her mouth. "Don't scream please, don't." I was begging I didn't want to hurt her. Let alone scare her, but I couldn't let her snitch. 'Listen, just calm down. No one has to get hurt." She didn't believe me.

She stomped on my foot and I almost let go. I took a hold of her arm and threw her across the room. She landed on the floor on her hands and knees. I reached for the dagger deciding it was my best option. I pulled it out and held it out in front of me with both my hands on it. "If you scream, I-I'll kill you." I hope I hadn't gone to far with the threat. "Please just calm down. Last chance." She flipped over onto her butt and started up at me in horror. "Trust me please." I started to cry the whole thing was just to emotional. Fear mixed with anger and sadness was not a good combination for me.

She seat there for a moment and I loosened my grip on the dagger. I thought about all my options. From killing her right there to restraining her till Gaara got back. He would be pissed that I didn't get out and help his search but he might think I was more loyal if I keep her silent. This was his life at stake. "I really owe him a lot, please don't make me have to hurt you. That isn't something I want to do." She remained silent but looked horrified.

"Why would you be with that monster? Don't you realize what he has done? Put the dagger away and we can put him to justice." Her words came out as a whisper.

"I can't do that. He saved my life. I made a blood pact with him. I can't let you tell the guards." I was slowly regaining control. I fought back my fear and walked towards her. She didn't move as I knelt next to her. It came to me as I remembered our earlier conversations. "I love him."

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I hadn't seen Sakura all afternoon. Not that I ever looked for her. The sun was still up but the day wasn't far from ending. I was back on the street our tavern was on. People still walked around all over talking and working but most places were closing up. I thought about walking around town but the smartest idea was to go back to our room and wait. I walked up the old building that was our temporary home. The Twin Bunk. What a weird name. I walked through the front room and headed to our room. Voices from inside stopped me from entering.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

"You what? How could you possibly say that?"

"What do you know about him? Just because he has a bounty your going to jump to the conclusion that he is a horrible man? He saved my life. Sure he might be cold, and at first he was horrible to me, but since I got here he has done nothing but treat me like a silly princess." I was starting to get pissed at this girl.

"He's a murderer! Do you not realize that if your caught with him you will be executed to?"

"Why would it matter? If he died what would I have left? You don't know his past or mine!" I was going to lose it. I just knew I was. She was starting to push me over the edge and the water fall I was on was way to big.

"His past? He ended innocent lives! He's a monster." She jumped to her feet and getting around me she pulled the door open. She didn't get far. Gaara stood in the door way, and oh man was he pissed. Sand floated up from out of his pouch and covered her mouth. With a shove she fall back into the room. He walked in and closed the door behind him so calmly.

"Sakura." His voice dripped with poison. "Care to explain this mess?"

"her names Gin, she's a maid here. She came in to clean and we started to talk. I.. well... Gaara please forgive me. I'm so sorry." I looked at him and he glared back. His eyes made me nervous. "We were talking and she kept asking who I was with. Well she was saying I was with my fiancé or that you were my boyfriend and it embarrassed me. I made a huge mistake. I said your name and she freaked. I'm so sorry." He glared back at Gin who was busy trying to tear the sand from her mouth.

"Do you know how to fix this?" I shook my head to say no. "Drag her to the bathroom and kill her. Fill the tub up with water and then let's go out to dinner." He pulled his robe off and tossed it on the bed. His muscled bare chest flexed as he walked towards me. "Are you able to do this? Or do I need to handle it." His voice dropped to a whisper. "It's okay, you done good by not letting her get away. She has to die now though. She has your face and my name were in danger now. If you can't handle it, _I will_." We had to kill her? There was no other way around that? I registered it all and an idea formed in my head. I ran over to her and tore a piece of my dress. I used it to tie both of her hands to the bed and then I ran back to Gaara. I took a hold of his wrist and guided him to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" We entered the bathroom and I faced him.

"What if we change locations? I mean she might have my face and your name but not our location? We could stay in Elminhide it would make things harder but we could manage. I mean they have your face and yet you walk around town in public all the time." He shook his head no.

"Things are bad enough lets not make them worse."

"Gaara, please? She really is a sweet girl and she has to be my age if not younger. I'm only sixteen does her life really need to end at such a young age?" I could tell he was thinking but I felt like his answer was going to be the same. He looked down at the ground and studied his feet. "Please? I know I messed up but we can't just kill her like this." With a frustrated sigh he looked back into my eyes.

"Ask her if she knows Neji Hyuga. If she does then we gag her and leave her tied up in the room. If not then she dies. No questions asked. There is to much at stake to fuck up now. Hand me my Sica." I nodded my head knowing this was the best I was going to get. I understood why he was like this though. He had some kind of big mission to accomplish and he wasn't about to let some girl ruin it. At the same time though he was thinking about our safety. I handed him his blade and he walked out of the bathroom with me on his heels.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

I knelt next to Gin and put the tip of my Sica to her throat. "Listen to me carefully I don't repeat myself. I have a few questions to ask you. I will remove the sand but if you scream, no if you even look like you might scream I'll kill you. Am I clear." She nodded her hand and the sand fell from her mouth. "Good, now do you know a Neji Hyuga?"

"Not personally but I worked at his family estate when I was younger."

"That's a start. Do you know where he might be now? Or where he usually spends his time?"

"When I worked for his uncle he spent a lot of time at the chantry. He is the head priest of Saru there. He worked there most of the time but sometimes he came to the estate to train. Why?"

"You don't ask the questions I do. Got it? What does he look like?" She was so lucky I had promised Sakura not to kill her if she had information.

"He has long brown hair and gray eyes. Other than that his clothing changed all the time." She was a lot calmer now and things were going smoothly.

"Good, looks like you get to live after all. Lucky bitch." I stabbed the blade into the bed next to her face. "If I ever see you again I will destroy you. Sakura saved you this time but next time I wont let her." I stood up. "Gag her and let's go. Leave you cloths. We don't have time to pack." I pulled my Sica out of the bed and walked to the door. Sakura ran to her and whispered a 'sorry' before sticking some of the bed sheets into her mouth. She then met me at the door and grabbing my robe we walked out. Leaving Gin tied up and gagged. I asked the tavern keeper where the chantry was and he told me. I then informed him we were checking out and he told us that we should come back to visit. Sakura told him that we will and we walked out the front door.

She followed behind me as we walked through the empty streets. It was duck outside and most people were eating or already at home so I didn't bother putting my robe on. We walked past a few guards on our way but none of them paid attention to us. We stopped once we arrived to the huge wooden doors of the chantry. I looked in through the window and it was empty. "Wait here Sakura. If he comes scream." I pushed the door open without waiting for a reply. I got half way to the shrine before he came out. It was this easy to find him. Huh what luck. "Are you Neji Hyuga?"

"You must be Gaara the Demon of the sand. Saru tells me a lot about you. Seems that even the gods hate you." The brown headed boy grinned at his own remark.

"I didn't come to talk." I stared at his pale gray eyes. Annoyance twitched across his face. His face went blank and he got into a fighting stance. All his veins popped out and a his muscles got slightly bigger.

"allow me to warn you. You wont leave here alive." I started to chuckle. I reached into my boot and pulled out my Sica.

"I was going to say the same to you." With a quick slice down my arm I ran at him. He waited for me to get close before he ran in. His speed was incredible. His palms flew at my face and with a twist I spun around him. Quickly he followed pursuit and landed a sold hit to my solar plexus which knocked me back. I caught my self with my left foot and quickly countered with a swing of my blade. He ducked under the swing and I caught him on in the face with my left hand. The blow caused him to switch his footing. He swiped at me with his left leg and I had to take the blow to my right side. He slid back after the connect and fell back into his stance. "Your good. Though how far can you go?" I slid my Sica down my chest and blood poured out.

"You'll die from blood loss before I get to kill you." With my left hand I grabbed a handful of sand from my pouch and threw it into the air. It floated above me and formed a second Sica which fell into my left hand. "Oh and you know some magic tricks. Lets see how good you are." His leg muscles got bigger and he ran at me. His speed increased but it was going to take more then that. Swinging my left arm blood droplets landed on his arm.

"Kovo!" I watched as invisible blades cut into his arm. I saw a wince on his face but he didn't stop his charge. I pulled my arms up to guard my face as his right palm went for my face. I blocked the hit but his left hand went under them and it hit me in the chest. "Big mistake. Kovo!" His left finger were covered in my blood and his hand practically exploded with flesh.

His face broke out with pain. With another slide back he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strawberry. He tossed it into his mouth and smiled back at me. As soon as he swallowed his arms got bigger. He ran in again and this time I couldn't follow his swings. I jumped back just in time to dodge a blow to the neck. With a quick jerk I threw my sand Sica at him and which he dodged. I broke the shape of the sand Sica and the sand came at him from behind. I rolled forward and he was knocked over me from the impact of the sand. I reached up with my left arm and took a hold of his ankle and with a flick of my wrist I sent him crashing to his side. Before he could regain his self I threw my real Sica and it stuck into his leg. I could hear the doors open and I glanced behind me to see Sakura running in. "Get out of he-" his palm connected with my cheek and the blow sent me flying. '_How did he recover so quickly?' _I hit the floor with a thump and I could feel my stitches rip open from my old wound. I laid on my side as even more blood poured out of me. Sakura ran up behind me I could feel her land on her knees. "Get back Sakura. Things are about to get fun." I pushed my self up from the floor. Ischys teletourqiko aimatos xekleidomatos Shukaku's ultimate gift." I ran at him ignoring Sakura's pleas. He braced his self but before I got to him I teleported behind him. "Epodyno thanato tis ammou." Sand appeared around him and engulfed his body.

Before I could finish the spell the sand blew away from him and he spun to attack me. I ducked his punch and with a jump my knee caught him in the chin. The blow staggered him. I went forward and my finger touched his chest. "Ekragei!" A hole the size of a finger tip blew through him and he flew back towards Sakura. My blood lust set in and I slowly walked towards him. Sakura had moved away from him and was hiding behind some benches that were used during worship hours. He tried to push his self up from the floor but the wound must have been serious. I stopped and stood in front of him. He laid on his back and struggled to push his self up.

Blood started to pour out of his mouth and he gave me a smile. "Gaara, yo-u really are incredibly stro-ng" his words broken from coughs of blood. "It was a hon-" I picked him up by his hair and brought him to his knees. He stared up at me with his blank pale eyes.

'Shukaku sends his regards." With that I punched him in the side of the neck and a snap rang through the room. "Go to hell." I let him go and turned to find Sakura. She was watching from her hiding spot. She got up and ran to me when I fell forward. She caught me just before I hit the ground and she helped me to my feet. "Sakura, you better have a good reason for coming in here."

"I couldn't let you face him alone. Even if I didn't fight alongside of you." She gave me a warm smile. "You going to be okay?" Concern was laced in her voice.

"Epanafo-" Pain shot through my body and I looked down at my body. I was covered in my blood. "This is the cost for power. I shouldn't have used that much magic." I broke out into a painful laughter that ended up in a coughing fit. "Lay me down. On the bench." She slowly dragged me to the bench and laid me down on my back. "Sakura, you might not be able to do it but you gotta try. There's a lot of blood here ca-" My sentence ended with another cough.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

He was hurt so bad. Most of it was self-inflicted and over use of magic but he was hurt regardless. I thought about what Gaara told me a while back. _'Shukaku requires blood in exchange for magic. It doesn't have to be yours.'_ I thought for a moment. _'Epanafora can be used on the caster or someone else. Though over use could cause your organs to fail.' _"Gaara, I'm not going to let you die. I swear." I knelt next to him and placed my hands on his chest. "Shukaku I don't know if you can hear me but please, allow me to save his life. Epanafora." Light shot from hands and rippled across his body. Slowly his arm closed up and his shallow chest wound. The deeper one started to close up from the inside out. I watched as his muscle tissue reconnected and skin covered it. He was looking at me in amazement. "I told you I wasn't going to let you die. I lo-" My vision left me and I blacked out. My last feelings had been an intense pain that ran all over me.

XxXPov ChangeXxX

Unbelievable. That's exactly what Sakura was. She was one of a kind for sure. Her head fell limply on my chest and my hand shot up to her neck. I pressed my finger into her jugular vein to check her pulse. She was alive. "Thank you Shukaku." I lifted up and took a hold of her. I got up from the bench and picked her up bridal style. Using sand to bring me my Sica I walked me and her out the front of the chantry. **'What a weird girl Gaara. She didn't borrow my magic. She took it from me. She might be of some use after all.' **His voice boomed through my head but there was no pain.

"Weird or not. She saved my life. I guess were even." A smile came to my face as I carried us out of Elminhide. "I don't even feel weak. Were going to have to talk about this when she wakes up." I looked down at her resting face. She really was beautiful, and it wasn't just her appearance. She was perfect inside and out.


End file.
